Konoha: Our lives as ninjas
by QueensXJulyannXMakaira
Summary: Kori and Mizu Chikara want adventures in their lives which is the reason they move to Konoha. They find the adventures and much more while there. M for a REASON!


**Makaira: Hey guys! This is our first story!**

**Julyann: Yeah and it will be a super LEMON!**

**Makaira + Julyann: WOO HOO!**

**Julyann: Anyway we hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Reasons why this is rated M: Bad language and well LEMONS (DUH)**

It was a peaceful morning. The sun was just coming out in the land of Konoha when two new girls stepped into the town. "So this is Konoha….It's great that we arrived isn't Mizu?" the twin with blue hair said as she turned around slightly to look at her purple haired twin; that was panting like crazy. "Next time…we have to bring more water" Mizu panted as she sat down, exhausted from the long journey. "You are too out of shape, Mizu" the blue haired girl mocked making Mizu get a rock and throw it at her but she dodged it. "Damn you, Kori!" Mizu hissed and fell down on to the floor again. Kori laughed.

"WATCH OUT" someone screamed as that person bumped into Kori causing both of to fall to the ground, the person on top of Kori. "YOU FUCKING BITCH BE CAREFUL!" snapped Kori as she looked up and gasped. It was Kakashi. "Sorry about that Kori" he said softly as he got off of her and than helped her to her feet.

"Long time no see, Kakashi-san" Mizu smiled. The white haired man looked at both girls and than patted Mizu on the head. "You girls sure have grown a lot since I last saw your beautiful faces" he smiled with his flirty attitude. "Flirt boy" Kori hissed as she grabbed Mizu and pulled her away from the white haired guy. "We have to get going so bye Kakashi" Kori said as she walked into the village; dragging her sister along.

Their house was a light green one with light yellow walls on the inside. It was a rather big house especially for two girls that were living alone (together). "It's nice that Sora, Li, and Kusa paid for this…We have to thank them" Mizu said as she went to her room that was a dark pink room with purple flowers painted on the walls. The room had a night table, a king sized bed (which had purple covers and dark pink pillows), a room (which led to the bathroom), a window which there was a porch on the outside and a gigantic closet.

"Wow I love this room!" she squealed with delight. Kori came in and looked around. "Well it certainly is your taste" she smiled. The girl with purple hair giggled as she opened the closet and saw a bunch of clothes. "Wow this clothes is really beautiful" she said running her hand down the new clothes.

"Yeah it really is" Kori said as she looked out the window. "Um…Kori…have you seen your bedroom yet?" Mizu asked.

Kori gasped and went to her bedroom. It was the same size as Mizu's. The walls were grey with thin horizontal blue lines. She had a king size bed with blue-navy sheets and black pillows. She also had a porch, a night table, a bathroom, and a gigantic closet just like Mizu's.

"Do you like your room?" asked Mizu appearing in the door way.

Kori was about to answer but in that moment someone knocked on the door. "I'll go answer" the blue haired twin left the room and opened the door to see their older sister Kusa standing there. "KUSA!" screamed Kori as she hugged her. Kusa smiled and hugged Kori too.

Kori looked up at her sister. She had changed so much. Kusa's hair was still dark green but now it was much shorter since before she had it around her waist and now it only reached to about her shoulder length. Her eyes were still the color of grass which had always looked really pretty for her face. Her body has also grown A LOT since Kori had last seen her.

Kori had dark blue hair that reached to around her waist and light blue eyes. She had pale skin color, more like cream. Her lips were pink frosted, just because she was literally ice. She had always been a fighting girl (or well tomboy)

Mizu, on the other hand, had dark purple hair and light purple eyes. Her skin was the same color as Kori's and her lips were glossed pink which sparkled slightly in the sun. She really was a beauty which was the reason why guys would always ask her out.

"So where is little Mizu?" asked Kusa as she walked into the house and sat down on the light brown leather sofa. "She is in her room! Want me to go get her?" the blue haired teen asked and her sister nodded. She ran upstairs and opened the door of Kori's room and said, "Come down stairs…we have a guest" she looked at her sister and was at a loss of words. There was Mizu; standing with nothing but her bra and underwear; both were black with white roses were. Half of her breast was showing. "K-Kori!" Mizu gasped; a dark blush of embarrassment covering her cheeks.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to see you like that!" Kori said as she closed the door and went downstairs. "She is coming" she said as the blush on her cheeks disappeared. "Oh ok" she said and in that moment Mizu came downstairs; wearing a mini purple dress that reached before her knee. "KUSA" she screamed as she hugged her older sister tightly. Kusa smiled and hugged her as well.

After many moments of silence, Kusa said something, "Do you guys want to go to a party tonight?" asked Kusa. Both twins looked at each other and than said together, "YEAH". Kusa smiled and handed them both an invitation. "I'll come pick you guys up at 8 then" she said and with that she left.

**Makaira: YAY! This is only chapter one!**

**Julyann: Too bad there are no lemons in this chapter!**

**Makaira: But there will be!**

**Julyann + Makaira: *giggles* **

**Makaira: Anyway we will try to update the rest soon! So be patient!**


End file.
